tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Season 2 Episode 2 "The Secret of the Woods" (Socke21)
"The Secret of the Woods" ist die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke21. Diese Folge ist das Halloween-Special des Jahres 2014. Season 2 Episode 2 Die Episode beginnt im Versteck der Turtles. Diese schauen sich ein Halloween Special von Super Robo Mega Force Five an. Plötzlich läutet Donatello's T-Phone. Donatello: April! Was gibts? April: Donnie, ihr müsst sofort kommen. Ich bin mit Casey in den Wald zum Wandern gefahren. Wir wollten eigentlich vor dem dunkel werden zurück sein, aber Casey ist verschwunden! Donatello: Wie er ist verschwunden? April: Wir hatten das Gefühl das uns irgendjemand oder irgendetwas verfolgt. Und auf einmal war Casey verschwunden. Ich versteck mich in einer Höhle. Hier ist irgendwas. Bitte Donnie kommt sofort bevor es mich findet. Warte, ich hör irgendwas. Donnie, bitte beeil dich. Ich..." Donatello: April? April? Jungs! Wir müssen sofort zu April! Michelangelo: Aber heute ist Halloween und ich wollte Süßigkeiten sammeln gehn. Leonardo: Mikey, April ist wichtiger. Donnie, kannst du ihr T-Phone orten? Donatello: Klar kann ich das! Leonardo: Alles klar. Während Donatello in seiner Werkstatt versucht April's T-Phone zu orten, bereiten Raphael , Michelangelo und Leonardo die Ausrüstung vor.' ' Donatello: Leo, ich hab ihr T-Phone geortet. Sie ist in den Wäldern von North Hampton. Leonardo: Okay, auf zu Kirby der kann uns nach North Hampton bringen. Bei April und ihrem Vater zu Hause: Kirby: Ich wusste das das keine gute Idee war von ihr heute wandern zu gehn. Leonardo: Wir wissen wo sich April befindet, können sie uns dort hinbringen. Kirby: Natürlich, ab ins Auto. Kirby fährt die Turtles bis zu einer Waldlichtung die einen Kilometer von Aprils Position entfernt liegt. Kirby: Bitte, findet April. Leonardo: Keine Sorge Mr. O'Neil wir finden sie. Während Kirby wieder zurück in die Stadt fährt betreten die Turtles vorsichtig den dunklen Wald. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichen sie einen Zaun. Auf einem Schild steht schon in recht verblasster Schrift "Betreten verboten". Ohne zu zögern klettern die vier Turtles über den Zaun und dringen immer tiefer in den Wald vor. Leonardo: Jungs! Könnt ihr irgendwas sehn? Raphael: Nein Michelangelo: Nein, Leo Donatello: Oh, Man wir müssen sie finden. Leonardo: Mach dich jetzt mal nicht verrückt, Donnie. Michelangelo: Und was ist mit Casey? Donatello: Äh, ja den auch. Auf einmal bemerkt Raphael eine seltsame Bewegung in der Dunkelheit. Raphael: Leo, ich glaub da ist was. Leonardo leuchtet mit seiner Taschenlampe in die von Raphael genannte Richtung. Doch dort ist nichts zu sehn. Leonardo: Du siehst schon Geister, Raph. Da ist nichts. Michelangelo: Leute! Hier! Die Turtles eilen sofort zu ihrem Bruder. Dieser steht vor dem Eingang in eine kleine Höhle. Vor ihm auf dem Boden liegt April's T-Phone. Donatello: Oh, nein. Wir sind zu spät! Leonardo: Ganz ruhig, wir finden sie. Auf einmal ertönten seltsame Geräusche in der Ferne. Michelangelo: Wa...was ist das? Donatello: Hört sich an wie... Fußschritte. Leonardo: Los ziehen wir uns zurück! Die Turtles laufen quer durch den Wald bis sie schließlich auf einem Waldweg ankommen. Michelangelo: Wo lang? Raphael: Gute Arbeit, Leo jetzt haben wir uns verlaufen. Leonardo: Nicht hilfreich, Raph. Michelangelo: Hey was ist das? Auf einmal entdeckt Michelangelo einen weißen Zettel auf dem Boden. Darauf waren seltsame Symbole abgebildet.' ' Raphael: Was hat das zu bedeutet? Plötzlich hören die Turtles etwas das sich wie ein tiefes, langsames Atmen anhört. Raphael: Was geht hier ab? Leonardo: Keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen April finden. Also los weiter. Raphael: Gehen wir lieber zurück und suchen sie morgen. Leonardo: Nein! Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Während seine Brüder langsam weiter gehn bemerkt Michelangelo etwas in der Finsternis. Doch bevor er es seinen Brüdern sagen kann packt ihn auf einmal etwas und zieht ihn in die Dunkelheit. Donatello: Mikey, kommst du!? Mikey? Leo, Mikey ist weg! Leonardo: Was zum... Mikey! Raphael: Hier stimmt was nicht, Leo. Da ist etwas in der Dunkelheit. Leonardo: Okay, folgendes als Erster werden wir... Auf einmal packt auch etwas Leonardo und zieht ihn hinfort. Raphael: Leo!! Na, komm zeig dich du Feigling. Plötzlich taucht etwas hinter Donatello auf und zieht ihn benfalls hinfort. Raphael: Donnie! Nein! Voll Panik rennt Raphael ziellos durch den Wald, nach einiger Zeit erreicht er ein altes Sanatorium. Dort bleibt er im Innenhof stehn, zieht eine Sais und bereitet sich auf einen Kampf vor. Raphael: Na los zeig dich! Stille. Raphael: Wo sind meine Brüder?! Auf einmal ertönt eine hallende und düstere Stimme. "Hm, ganz schön mutig von dir sich etwas entgegen zu stellen das man nicht sieht" Raphael: Ich hab keine Angst vor dir! Zeig dich, dann werd ich dir zeigen wer hier vor wem Angst haben sollte! "Du drohst mir. Ihr seit in meinen Wald eingedrungen. Das war ein Fehler von euch . Ihr werdet es bereuen meinen Wald betreten zu haben" Plötzlich taucht vor Raphael eine große Gestalt auf. Sie sieht aus wie ein großer Mensch nur er hat kein Gesicht. Nur die Mimik ist zu erkennen aber Augen, Nase und Mund sind nicht vorhanden. Auf einmal greift das seltsame Wesen Raphael an. Dieser kann seine Schläge ab wären und ihm einige Tritte versetzten. Die Gestalt versucht zu fliehen, dicht gefolgt von Raphael. Er verfolgt die Gestalt durch die schier endlosen Gänge des Sanatoriums bis er in einem Raum ankommt das nach einem alten Versuchsraum für Operationen aussieht. Raphael sieht sich in dem Raum um bis er auf einmal aus Versehen auf eine morsche Stelle tritt und mit samt einem Op-Tisch einbricht. Während Raphael noch benommen am Boden liegt hört er auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme. Leonardo: Raph, alles in Ordnung? Raphael: Leo? (Benommen) Leonardo: Hier, schnell befrei uns. Raphael taumelt zu seinen Brüdern sowie April und Casey und schneidet ihre Fesseln durch. Plötzlich taucht die seltsame Gestalt mitten im Raum auf. Daraufhin bereiten sich die Freunde auf den Kampf vor. Im nächsten Moment entbrennt auch schon ein heftiger Kampft den die Turtles und ihre Freunde gewinnen können. Leonardo: Schluss mit den Spielchen. Wer bist du? "Meinen Namen...ihr wollt meinen Namen wissen" Casey: Ja! "Ich hab keinen Namen. Zumindest kenn ich ihn nicht" Michelangelo: Du hast keinen Namen!? Na gut dann werd ich dir einen geben. Ich glaub ich nenn dich...hm..oh ja..."Ghostface". "Ghostface, hört sich gut an" Leonardo: Also, Ghostface wieso entführst du Leute und verschleppst sie hier her? Ghostface: Ich war nicht immer so. Ich leb schon seit langer Zeit hier, alleine. Vor langer Zeit war ich einst ein Mann der hier in der Nähe in einem Kiosk gearbeitet hat. Ich hab nicht viel verdient aber es hat gereicht um zu überleben. Eines Tages betraten seltsame Leute meinen Kiosk. Sie sagten sie würden mir viel Geld zahlen wenn ich sie begleiten würde. Heute bereu ich es mit ihnen mitgegangen zu sein. Sie brachten mich hier her in dieses Sanatorium und führten schreckliche Experimente an mir durch, bis ich schließlich zu dem wurde was ich heute bin. Danach ließen sie mich hier zurück. Ich wollte keinen von euch schaden ich wollte nur jemanden haben mit dem ich reden kann. So wie ich aussehe will niemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Donatello: Wer waren diese Leute? Ghostface: Sie nannten sich die Kraang. Raphael: Die Kraang?! Ghostface: Sie übergossen mich mit einer seltsamen Substanz, daraufhin verwandelte ich mich in das hier. Leonardo: Ich hab eine Idee. Donnie hier, kann eine Substanz herstellen die eine Art Gegengift gegen das Mutagen ist mit dem dich die Kraang mutiert haben. Wenn dir Donnie so ein Retro Mutagen herstellt, musst du versprechen das du nie wieder Leute entführst oder bedrohst. Abgemacht? Ghostface: Abgemacht. Ich werde nie wieder Leute verschleppen. Donatello: Keine Sorge, irgendwann wer ich dich zurück verwandeln. Die Turtles verlassen zusammen mit April und Casey das alte Sanatorium und begeben sich zurück zur Straße. Leonardo: Wir kommen zurück, versprochen. Kirby erwartet sie bereits am Waldrand um sie zurück in die Stadt zu bringen. Kirby: April! Wo warst du? April: Das erzähl ich dir alles zu Hause, Dad. Kirby: Wenigstens ist dir nichts passiert. Casey, April und die Turtles steigen zu Kirby in den Wagen, nur Michelangelo bleibt noch kurz draußen stehen und schaut in den dunklen Wald. April: Mikey, kommst du? Michelangelo: Ja, mir tut Ghostface irgendwie leid. So ganz alleine hier. Raphael: Keine Sorge Mikey, Donnie wird ein Retro Mutagen herstellen und ihn zurückverwandeln. Jetzt komm zu Hause haben wir sicher noch ein paar Süßigkeiten. Nach dem du nicht Süßes oder Saures spielen konntest. Zum Schluss steigt auch Mikey in den Wagen und alle zusammen fahren zurück in die Stadt. ENDE Verbündete * Leonardo * Donatello * Michelangelo * Raphael * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Kirby O'Neil Feinde * Ghostface * Kraang (erwähnt) Schauplätze * Versteck der Turtles * Wohnung von April O'Neil * Wälder von North Hampton * altes Sanatorium Trivia * Die Beschreibung von Ghostface sowie dem Wald errinert sehr an den "Slenderman" und dessen Wald aus dem Spiel "Slender". Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode